wedding bells
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: in which there is a peace treaty meeting, an inadvertent marriage, and bellamy and clarke find themselves going to extreme lengths to keep the grounders on side and their camp safe [two parter]
1. one

**in which bellamy and clarke accidentally get married (_sort of)_**

* * *

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Clarke." Bellamy said as they began to walk across the open field. They were completely unarmed (_aside from the back up knife Bellamy had stashed in his waistband, and the knife Bellamy had forced Clarke to hide in her boot..) _and Bellamy felt completely naked, and exposed.

It had been weeks constant of attacks from the Grounders on their camp, and Bellamy knew he was well within his rights to not trust them. Yet somehow, he was walking across an open field with Clarke, on the way to have a peace treaty meeting with the Grounders.

OK, he knew it was the right thing to do. They'd lost too many people already, and they couldn't go on much longer with the way things were. They were too scared to go hunting more than ten metres past the camp wall.

And people were sick of eating squirrels, on top of everything else.

"Neither do I." Clarke admitted. "But at least its in the open this time. No Grounders in the trees."

"That also means we don't have any back up close to us." Bellamy said. Their backup was twenty, maybe even thirty metres back from them - not in close enough range to take a clear shot if anything were to go wrong.

"I hope you didn't bring guns this time." Anya said, looking at them scathingly.

"I hope you're not going to try and kill us this time." Bellamy retorted.

Clarke gave him a warning look. "We want peace. And so do you, because you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Who says this isn't another ambush?"

"We're taking that chance." Clarke said. "We don't want to keep fighting."

"You started this." Anya reminded.

"And we want to put an end to it." Bellamy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Anya inclined her head slightly. "Okay."

Clarke nodded, trying not to let herself feel relieved just yet. "If we keep on one side of the river, will you be willing to let us live in peace?"

"The river will be the boundary of our territories." Anya said. "If any of your camp crosses the river, we will take it as an act of war, and we will wipe your people out."

"And if your people cross over to our side of the river, we'll take it as an act of war as well." Bellamy said.

"Agreed." Anya said.

"Do you have any more terms?" Clarke asked.

"We have one." Anya said. "We have long believed that the best way to solidify a peace treaty is a marriage. We would like one of your leaders to marry one of ours."

Clarke's eyes widened, and she looked up to see Bellamy was looking back at her with the exact same expression.

"Unless, you two are already together." Anya continued, looking carefully at the two of them.

"We are actually. Together I mean." Clarke said, grabbing Bellamy's hand.

"We are so in love." Bellamy said quickly. "So, so in love."

"Me and Bellamy, against the world." Clarke tried to joke. "Leading our people to peace and all that."

Anya inclined her head once again. "What else can you offer us?"

Bellamy looked at Clarke, raising an eyebrow. She gave a soft shrug in response, trying to think.

"What about a trade agreement?" Clarke suggested. "We could draw up a trade agreement between our people. You could give us some knowledge about this world, and we could teach you about our technology?"

"We'll protect you against our people." Bellamy added quickly when Anya didn't look impressed. "If they find a way to come down to Earth, they wont be as open to a peace agreement as we are. If we already have one, they'll have to leave you be."

"Those are agreeable terms."

"Do we write it down… or shake on it?" Clarke said, trying to remember what the history books said about trade agreements.

"If you break the agreement, I will string you up and gut you from head to toe while your people watch. Both of you." Anya said. "And then I will kill all of your people slowly, and painfully."

Clarke swallowed nervously. "Okay."

"It's a pity you two are together." Anya said, offering a grin that didn't sit quite right on her face. "I could have made a good husband out of you, Bellamy."

With that, she turned, and started to walk back towards her guards.

"So, the Grounders now think we're married, basically." Bellamy said, him and Clarke not moving from their position, fingers tightly intertwined.

"Yeah."

"We're going to have to keep this up you know, or they're going to find out we lied."

"And string us up on trees and gut us from head to toe." Clarke repeated Anya's words.

"So, I guess we're married then." Bellamy flashed her a cheeky grin, trying to make light of the situation.

"Is this a normal thing to happen to people leading a camp?"

"I don't think it was normal to lead a camp full of delinquent teenagers on a radiation soaked planet in the first place Clarke." Bellamy said as they began to walk back towards everyone, hands still intertwined.

"Do you think you can suffer being my pretend husband?" Clarke grinned.

"If you think you're a good enough actress."

"Oh, bring it on." Clarke joked. "But Bellamy - you know we're going to have to keep this up for a long time, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Until we have a lasting peace here."

"I _know _Clarke."

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy to do it, honestly." Clarke admitted.

"I care about the camp Clarke. It mightn't seem like it, but I do." Bellamy said. "And if we finally have a peace treaty with the Grounders, Octavia might finally stop hating me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She's coming pretty damn close to it."

Clarke gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "She'll come round."

"So? How did it go?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow at their intertwined fingers.

"We got the peace treaty." Clarke said. "But, there's kind of a catch."

"A catch?" Finn looked worried.

"Anya wanted to marry one of us off to one of the Grounders…" Clarke said, trailing off.

"So the Grounders now think me and Clarke are married."

Finn's face fell, but Octavia's hysterical laughter was enough to distract Clarke.

"You two, _married_? Oh my god, how did she even fall for that?" Octavia giggled.

"Alright, alright. Keep walking O." Bellamy rolled his eyes, giving his sister a friendly shove in the direction of the camp.

"At least Clarke is the kind of woman that could keep you in check Bell." Octavia grinned.

"She wishes." Bellamy replied.

"Oh, you wish." Clarke retorted. "I'd be the best wife you'd ever have Bellamy Blake."

"Well, you guys now have plenty of time to work on your fake marriage, because this peace treaty needs to last." Raven said, grinning slightly herself.

"Do we have a marriage counsellor in the camp?" Octavia sniggered.

"We would not need a marriage counsellor." Clarke and Bellamy said, almost in unison.

"If you two keep going like that, maybe I'll start believing you're married." Raven laughed, moving ahead to walk with Octavia.

"I told you Bellamy." Clarke smiled, her eyes full of laughter as she looked up at Bellamy. "Best damn wife you'd ever have."

"Only because I'd be the best damn husband, Princess."

* * *

**author's note: **_originally posted on my tumblr account, and prompted by wisdomcourageintelligence. some shameless fluff and silliness, because what else is fake!married fic about? a part two to come, if you enjoyed this! (a part two thats already uploaded to my tumblr)_

_feedback is much appreciated!_


	2. two

**in which bellamy and clarke actually get married for real this time**

* * *

"Bellamy! Clarke!" Octavia yelled, running into camp. "Bell! Clarke! Where are you guys?"

"Whats wrong?" Bellamy burst out of his tent, assuming the worst. Had the Grounders broke the peace treaty? Had they killed someone?

"Is everything okay Octavia?"

"We might have a small problem." Octavia said. "The trade agreement you guys drew up with Anya? The Grounders don't think its enough."

"_Enough? _Octavia, we can't give them anything else-"

"They don't want anything else." Octavia said. "Not in the physical sense."

"O…" Bellamy knew exactly when his sister was skirting around a topic.

"They want you two to perform a traditional Grounder marriage dance." Octavia said. "Seeing as you two are already apparently together, they didn't think it would be much of an ask. Initially they wanted to have it on Grounder land, but Lincoln managed to convince them that you might be more willing to do it if it was on neutral ground."

"This cannot be happening." Bellamy said, looking at an equally as gobsmacked Clarke, their eyes wide.

"Its kind of funny, in some ways…" Octavia trailed off as her brother glared at her. "Look, you can tell Anya your relationship magically fell apart in the three days since the peace treaty, or you can go and do this stupid dance as a gesture of good will, and we might actually be able to live in peace."

"They really want us to do it, huh?" Clarke

"Apparently they don't take marriage lightly here." Octavia said. "Hence why they wanted to marry one of you off to a Grounder in the first place. We're getting a pretty fair deal here, all things considered."

"All things considered?"

"You captured and tortured one of their people, we accidentally burned a village to the ground, and Jasper reignited a war with them by shooting all around him - a war we didn't realise we started in the first place, by the way." Octavia said. "Honestly, we're getting off easily. Its just a marriage dance."

"You are hearing yourself here, right O?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "You two are going to have to pretend like you're together regardless, this is just a way of proving it to the Grounders, and keeping them onside. Who knows, we might need them on our side when the Ark comes down. Communications have been gone for days, God knows whats happening up there."

"I think we should do it Bellamy." Clarke piped up.

"No way Princess-"

"Seriously Bellamy. If this ritual is as important to the Grounders as Octavia is saying it is, it would be rude to refuse. Downright idiotic, really, considering how easily they could overpower us." Clarke said. "She's right. We're going to have to keep up pretences and pretend like we're married anyway, so this dance isn't even much of a deal."

"Come on Bellamy, listen to your _wife_."

"Octavia, be quiet."

"Look, Bell - this is our chance to make things right with the Grounders." Octavia pleaded.

"I thought that was what the peace treaty was about." Bellamy grumbled.

"It was never going to be that simple. We kind of have to keep them happy, so they don't keep killing us."

"Its just a dance Bellamy," Clarke said, giving him an almost pleading look. "Its not like we'll actually be getting married."

"Fine." Bellamy gave in. "When do we have to do it?"

"Tonight." Octavia said. "The same place where we had the peace treaty negotiations - apparently we just all turn up, and the Grounders will explain it all."

"_We?"_

"Some people from camp are going to have to go Bell." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Its a party, not a two second prance around a camp-fire before you run off home again."

"I didn't agree to a party O."

"Ritual, party, all the same thing." Octavia shrugged. "I'll go tell Lincoln to tell them you'll do it."

"I'm curious as to what we've just gotten ourselves into." Clarke commented as they watched Octavia run out of camp, too quickly for Bellamy to stop her, or put a guard on her.

"You and me both Princess." Bellamy sighed, turning back to his tent. "You and me both."

"This is absolutely mental." Jasper commented as they looked around the field, the scene in front of them made more intimidating by the dim twilight of the evening.

The Grounders had built a giant camp fire, maybe forty or fifty Grounders sitting around it, talking and shouting and drinking.

"Are we taking bets on Bellamy and Clarke being used as human sacrifice?" Jasper whispered a little too loudly to Octavia, making Bellamy whip his head around and give him his best 'shut the hell up' glare.

"Sorry." Jasper said. "It just seems likely.. Big fire… Scary natives.."

"Its just a marriage dance." Clarke said, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"Maybe being used as human sacrifice would be better." Bellamy joked, earning an elbow to the side from Clarke.

"I'll say it again Bellamy - I'd be the best wife." Clarke said as they approached Anya, and her people.

"They're here!" Anya announced, the Grounder's falling silent.

"Its definitely going to be human sacrifice." Jasper muttered under his breath, making Raven and Octavia snort with laughter.

"Bellamy and Clarke are the leaders of the alien camp." Anya began.

"Alien camp?" Bellamy muttered.

"I guess we're aliens to them." Clarke replied, her voice thoughtful.

"To solidify a peace treaty, we would always propose a marriage. These leaders however, are already married, so instead, they have agreed to preform our traditional marriage dance." Anya said. "Whatever laws they married under, we don't recognise. They must marry under our laws, as a gesture of goodwill towards us."

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged looks.

"I think we might be about to get married for real." Clarke said quietly.

"What gave you that impression?" Bellamy said sarcastically.

"For this, we will need two people from your camp to act as witnesses." Anya explained.

"Octavia." Bellamy said quickly.

"And Jasper." Clarke said before Finn could jump in, and volunteer himself.

"Everyone else may join our people." Anya said, and the ten or so people from the hundred that had come along moved slowly towards the large Grounder crowd, sitting down tentatively.

"Lincoln and Tobias will be our witnesses." Anya said.

"So how does this work?" Ocatavia was curious.

"They must circle the fire three times - once to symbolise Clarke's life, once to symbolise Bellamy's, and one final time to symbolise the life they are about to embark on together." Anya explained. "Once they walk around for the final time, two witnesses - one from each camp - will tie their wrists together."

"It shows that they're bonded for life." Lincoln added quietly.

"And what do we do while they're walking around the fire?" Octavia asked, gesturing to herself, and Jasper.

Anya grinned. "Its the job of the witnesses to be as noisy, and disruptive as possible. If their love is true, they'll make it around the fire regardless." She gestured at a nervous looking Bellamy and Clarke.

"This sounds fun." Octavia couldn't help but grin.

"It is." Lincoln said, his grin as wide as hers as Anya continued to talk to the crowd, the focus on Bellamy and Clarke.

"Let's begin!"

"Alright princess." Bellamy said. "Lets get married."

Clarke was about to reply, but a loud yell made her jump about ten feet in the air. It was obviously some sort of signal, because Lincoln and Tobias moved, Octavia and Japer following, Jasper looking a bit confused as to how they were supposed to be disrupting things.

"I think thats our cue to move." Clarke said, and Bellamy nodded, the two of them starting to walk slowly around the circle. Octavia seemed to be enjoying the whole ritual a bit too much, taking serious delight in jostling the two of them, her yells and laughs as loud as Lincoln, and Tobias'.

Bellamy stumbled about halfway through the first circle, sending an angry glare towards Tobias, who looked a bit too pleased with himself for Bellamy's liking.

"Come on." Clarke seemed to be infected by the same ridiculous, hyper mood that Octavia was in, grabbing his hand. "We'll get around faster if we hold onto each other."

Bellamy nodded, and allowed Clarke to lead him, the blonde girl trying her best not to laugh as Jasper and Octavia pulled faces at them, the two Grounders looking far less scary as they danced around them.

It was the strangest thing he would probably ever do in his entire life, but even Bellamy could see the funny side of it all - in the days following their arrival on Earth, he had Clarke's elaborate murder planned out to the smallest detail, and now here he was, marrying her in an attempt to keep the Grounders happy.

Not exactly the life he expected to have.

"Well done." Anya said, a hint of what might be a genuine smile on her face as the two of them skidded to a stop, Clarke's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "You two know how to work well together."

"We're a good team." Clarke said, grinning at Bellamy.

"Yeah." Bellamy nodded. "We are."

Anya nodded to Lincoln, to took a long length of cloth from a pile of discarded weapons, and bags.

"You need to wrap it around his wrist a few times." Lincoln explained to Octavia.

"Huh?"

"You're his sister. The closest relation should always be the person to do it." Tobias offered an explanation.

"What about Clarke?"

Jasper looked at Anya. "Can I do it?"

"It needs to be one of our people." Lincoln said. "Don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes."

Clarke offered Jasper and Octavia a smile. "Come on Octavia. I thought you'd be delighted to be marrying your brother off."

"For the second time?" Jasper said with a grin, playing along with their supposed backstory.

"I can never marry him off enough." Octavia smirked, Bellamy rolling his eyes. "What do we do Lincoln?"

"Can you put your right hands forward?" Lincoln asked. "Just wrap the cloth around his wrist a few times, like this." He demonstrated, the material soft against Clarke's skin.

"Is this okay?" Octavia said, looking at Lincoln for approval.

Lincoln nodded. "Now just tie your end to mine loosely."

Within a few seconds, Octavia has tied to cloth in a loose knot, Bellamy and Clarke's hands dangling in the air.

"Marriage is a sacred commitment between two people." Anya said. "Bellamy and Clarke, of the alien camp, have committed themselves to each other again through our traditions, and their gesture of goodwill shows me that they are as committed to this peace treaty as we are. We wish you many happy, and fruitful years together."

The audience erupted into cheers, the rest of the 100 who were sitting with the Grounders clapping along, almost shocked by the sense of festivity in the air.

The Grounders really did take marriage seriously.

"This is the part where you kiss." Lincoln said, barely concealing a smile as every eye fell on Bellamy and Clarke.

"Lets do this princess."

"Whatever you say Bellamy."

Bellamy grinned, and pressed his lips to hers, his one free hand moving to the back of her neck, his thumb brushing against the soft skin of her cheek. If Clarke was surprised, she did a good job of hiding it, kissing him back as fiercely as he was kissing her, intertwining the fingers on their joined hands tightly.

"You keep kissing me like that princess, and I might try and marry you for real."

"We are married." Clarke grinned, drinking in his expression - the soft curve of his lips, the tinge of pink in his cheeks. "And you wish Bell."

"Wishes come true, don't they?"

"Only if you wish hard enough."

"Or fight hard enough."

"Who told you that you had to fight for me?"

"You're in demand, princess."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "According to you."

"Are you trying to tell me otherwise?"

"Lets leave this conversation for another time." Clarke said, her eyes flickering towards their audience. "Lets just be glad we're making this peace treaty work."

"I think we might need to sell it a bit more." Bellamy said, and before Clarke could respond, he kissed her again, drawing on all the stupid movies Octavia used to make him watch, dipping her closer to the ground.

It was supposed to be romantic, or something.

He felt Clarke smile against his lips, the sounds of the cheering and wolf whistling from the gathered audience a dull, buzzing noise to his ears, every single one of his senses focused on the girl in his arms.

Pretending to be married for this peace treaty might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**author's note: **again, prompted by wisdomcourageintelligence, and posted originally on tumblr! another load of shameless fluff and silliness that brings the fake!married series to an end for now, unless inspiration strikes in the future. hope you enjoyed, and feedback is, as always, much appreciated.


End file.
